Cogent Belligerence
by Derkesthai
Summary: What if Inaho did the smart thing to do in episode 7 and took in Slaine for questioning instead of leaving him to be picked up by Count Crutheo? Rated T to be safe.
1. The Boys of Earth

**A/N:** Hello! This is my first time writing an Aldnoah Zero fanfic and I hope the rest of the fandom bear with my writing. I just didn't like the ending of both the first and the second cour, or the second cour all together. In an attempt to make myself feel better, there you go. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Edit:** Yup, I edited it since I seem to have the wrong information about Dr. Yagarai. I assumed he would be Lt. Marito's age but I guess was wrong. Heh. Don't look for my mistake, you won't find it anymore! Well, besides the grammatical ones. Can't guarantee lacking those even if I tried.

BTW, thanks to my first reviewer, JustADamFrenchFry. Honestly, I didn't expect such a fast feedback, with the size of the fandom and all, but it's well appreciated! The next chapter is coming soon so don't leave me hanging, k?

* * *

 **Chapter I**

Words flew out of his head frantically, the question of the orange Kataphrakt's pilot hanging in the air as a plethora of thoughts assaulted his brain. The past week had not been a very pleasant experience to him, what with the emotional roller coaster that came with the princess's visit to earth. He had felt sadness and grief when she boarded the shuttle that took her down to this blue planet only to get assassinated, and her false death left him feeling empty. Finding out she was still alive, while gave him relief and happiness, only made him suspicious and a traitor to Vers. The conspiracy had been a challenge to his mental and emotional resolve, the complicacy of the war even more so. And now this robotic emotionless Terran was stretching his patience by questioning his intention and loyalty to the princess.

He scrunched his forehead and scowled, rationality flying out the window when he deigned to sink in desperation and demanded, "Take me to see her Highness."

It should have occurred to him that he was in no position to demand anything. Sure he had an advantage over Orange with him carrying his Kataphrakt, but not even the sky carrier could stand up to an Aldnoah powered battleship the Terrans now possessed with the help from the princess.

A second passed before Orange replied, his voice calm and flat, "Answer my question first."

Slaine gritted his teeth contemptuously, shifting controls to direct his weapons towards his uncompliant passenger. His patience was wearing thin and he had none to spare for Orange's psychological games. He had finally found the princess, he was not about to lose her again.

"Are you trying to exploit her too?" he hissed, venom rolling on his tongue. He was getting tired of people trying to use his princess. She was so kind and innocent; getting exploited was more than she ever deserved.

A pregnant pause emanated from the other end of the transmission. Slaine held his breath. Whatever Orange's answer, it would be the deciding factor of their temporary alliance.

"If she is exploited, is that a problem?" Apathetic and stolid. Slaine couldn't tell what the man was gunning after even though his voice rasped clearly from his speakers.

Maybe it was his irritating toneless voice, maybe his patience has had enough, maybe it was the implication of his words that pushed Slaine to attack him. However, he had clearly underestimated Orange. He fired first; three rounds before his adversary returned a single fire yet he was the one plummeting to the ground, his monitors flashing red to indicate the damage to his left wing. Orange even used his sky carrier to stabilize his landing when he jumped off, and it only succeeded to enrage Slaine.

Slaine thought a long litany of curses. "Why!... Are you my enemy?!" he asked in anguish as the Vers tactical transport went out of control. It was in vain. He knew he shouldn't have trusted that damn Orange.

"You... are my enemy," was the reply. Ever impassive and unreadable, but this time with something akin to passion.

It was the last thing that registered in Slaine Troyard's brain before he impacted the sea, a large splash submerging his aircraft in water. Resentment was the least of what he felt before he slowly lost consciousness. Only regret that he had not the chance to see his princess, his savior, at least one last time.

* * *

Teal orbs blinked in the darkness, his lashes fluttering to ward off the fogginess that blurred his vision. The first thing he noted was the pain; pain all over his body, his chest particularly, and the dryness of his throat. His head pounded with every tick of the clock somewhere inside the room he's in, and he had the distinct impression in his mind that he had gone deaf, salt was poured through his nose, and his eyes were gauged out. Panic slivered up his spine and he instinctively bolted up from his position, the action only intensifying everything. He fell back on the relatively soft bed with a pained grunt.

Someone must have been in the room, because suddenly, the light flickered to life.

"I see you're already awake," he heard a voice said. It came from a bespectacled man in his late twenties. Slaine glanced at him as he shoved the white curtain that devided his portion of the room to the side.

"Wh... Where am I?" His voice sounded hoarse even to himself. He moved to sit up again and the man dutifully helped him, noticing that his left wrist was cuffed to the bed. He gladly accepted the offered glass of water with his free hand when he finally did so. Judging by the white coat, the man was clearly a doctor.

"You are currently in an infirmary, aboard the Deucalion," he answered with a humoring smile as he checked his heartbeat with his stethoscope. "How are you feeling?"

Slaine back tracked. "I... I guess I feel fine. A bit painful here and there," he replied, still confused.

The doctor put aside his stethoscope and flashed his eyes with a small light and inspected it. "Well, that is to be expected since you hit the water quite hard," he supplied with a bit of amusement. "Do you remember what happened before you lost consciousness?"

Slaine paused, and then he remembered. He remembered stealing the sky carrier from Count Crutheo's landing castle, the search for the apparently still alive princess, the fight with Countess Femianne's Kataphrakt, Hellas, and... Orange. Orange who shot him down. He felt himself scowl at the memory.

"With that face, I guess it is safe to assume that you do remember," the doctor said, humming as he wrote his findings on a clipboard. "There seemed to have no damage on your head and your memory appear to be intact. Your ribs have been broken due to the impact from the water but your lungs had not been punctured, fortunately enough. The rest of the pain are just minor bruises that are due to heal in a few days," he informed his young charge. "With plenty of rest and a healthy diet, you are sure to recover in no time."

"I see," was Slaine's feedback, his brain not quite catching up. He had been so used to being sneered at and looked down upon that the doctor's kindness and casual tone had taken him aback. "May I ask again where I am?"

"The Deucalion. The flying battleship built in Tanegashima, customized with an Aldnoah drive back from Heaven's fall. The princess of Vers' unexpected presence had been a blessing. It was her who powered the ship's Aldnoah drive," he said.

Slaine's eyes widened.

 _The princess! Princess Asseylum is here!_

"You mean...?" he wondered out loud. "But... Orange..." Slaine felt pathetic for not being able to voice his thoughts.

"Orange?" the doctor asked inquisitively, confusion marring his face. "Oh, you mean the Sleipnir. Its pilot was the one to retrieve you, so if you ever have to thank someone, it would be him," he said with a smile. "He would no doubt visit later. You can do so then."

"I don't understand," Slaine said, his voice barely a whisper and his eyes downcast. Why? He clearly heard Orange say he's an enemy, so why did he save him? He lifted his hand to touch his head but was refrained by the cuff.

"That is just a military protocol," was what he heard the doctor say by way of an explanation, "for both our safety, of course. We do not know yet where your loyalty lies, after all." He was smiling, making Slaine second guess if the doctor find him a threat or was just amused. "My name is Soma Yagarai, by the way. You can call me Dr. Yagarai. I'm the Deucalion's physician, although I actually specialized in surgery and behavioral science. I understand we're going to see each other quite often so it would be better to be familiar."

"I am Slaine Troyard," Slaine replied, a small smile now on his lips. "Despite the circumstances, it is a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Yagarai."

Dr. Yagarai hummed appreciatively. "A polite young man, quite so for someone from the proud planet of Mars."

Slaine dipped his head, embarrassment and dejection shadowing his face. "I am earth born. My father and I crash landed on Vers five years ago, and I had lived there since then."

"That explains a lot of things," the older man said. He pushed his glasses up his nose with his forefinger, a placating smile plastered on his lips. "There is no need to be ashamed, Slaine. After all, no matter how much those Martians insist on being superior, at the end of the day, we are all just human; we live and we die, that is all there is to it."

Slaine was again, taken aback. He could barely remember his life on earth from his childhood so it came as a surprise to him how the Terrans view the people of Vers. He had listened or overheard quite a number of resentful and venomous conversations about the 'earthlings' more than he could care to count during his stay both on Vers and in Count Crutheo's landing castle; how childish and immature those sound to him now.

"Why don't you rest while I look after my other patients? Here, let me help you," the doctor said after finishing the rest of his examination on Slaine. He helped the young man lay back on the bed to avoid straining his ribs, and then tugging the blanket to his shoulders. "I'll check on you again later and deliver your food so you don't have to worry about a thing, okay?"

Slaine nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Yagarai, for everything," Slaine muttered, his eyes slowly fluttering close now that he realized how sleepy he was.

The doctor must have nodded since he did not give any reply. He heard the curtain closing, and then the light was once again turned off. Before he drifted off to the land of dreams, he felt himself smile.

* * *

Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Handmaiden's Duty**

* * *

 **A\N:** Look who's back! Hehe, sorry for the delay. I've not watched Aldonah Zero for so long that I've forgotten I have a pending story here. Besides, my laptop broke down and I couldn't write anymore. I'm a poor student still dependent on my parents. I couldn't afford to buy another one for the next two years or so. This story would be very slow in updating but I'll do my best to catch up.

I've decided to write every chapter in different PoV's. Last chapter was Slaine's, this one is Eddelritto's (have I spelled that wrong?). It's a little short but it would have to do. I'll try to make the next one longer. Bear with me please.

A shout out to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/faved this story. Thank you so much for your patronage (and patience, if ever you're still waiting for an update after so long).

 **Disclaimer:** All names and places and events you could recognize from the Aldnoah Zero franchise is clearly not mine and I lay no claim to it. I gain no profit or any form of benefit from this except the mere fuzzy feeling of providing entertainment to the few denizens of the internet realm and reading their reviews and constructive criticisms. Please don't sue me.


	2. A Handmaiden's Duty

**A\N:** Look who's back! Hehe, sorry for the delay. I've not watched Aldonah Zero for so long that I've forgotten I have a pending story here. Besides, my laptop broke down and I couldn't write anymore. I'm a poor student still dependent on my parents. I couldn't afford to buy another one for the next two years or so. This story would be very slow in updating but I'll do my best to catch up.

I've decided to write every chapter in different PoV's. Last chapter was Slaine's, this one is Eddelritto's (have I spelled that wrong?). It's a little short but it would have to do. I'll try to make the next one longer. Bear with me please.

A shout out to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/faved this story. Thank you so much for your patronage (and patience, if ever you're still waiting for an update after so long).

 **Disclaimer:** All names and places and events you could recognize from the Aldnoah Zero franchise is clearly not mine and I lay no claim to it. I gain no profit or any form of benefit from this except the mere fuzzy feeling of providing entertainment to the few denizens of the internet realm and reading their reviews and constructive criticisms. Please don't sue me.

* * *

 **Edit:** I've fixed some of the inconsistencies. Nothing major that would affect the flow of the plot or the gist of the chapter. I just want it to smoothly accommodate the next one.

* * *

 **Chapter II**

Eddelritto watched in apprehension as Princess Asseylum walked out towards the open space of the morning earthen blue sky with the Terran boy. She stood a few paces behind them with her hands clasped on her chest.

The boy, Inaho Kaizuka, had asked the conversation to be private, but she refused to leave the princess alone with a lowly Terran. Well, maybe except with Slaine, but that's another case entirely. Her princess had always been very kindhearted and naïve, with the lack of a better word, that most people take advantage of that purity. Eddelritto was young, not even a teen yet, but she knew well her duty and honor as a handmaiden; her mother had engraved the understanding of their lot in life since the day she was born. Besides, Princess Asseylum was more than her charge, she was almost like an older sister she never had.

"You have helped me so many times since I came to earth," Princess Asseylum softly said, her back facing the object of her words. Even though Eddelritto could not see her face, she knew a kind smile accompanied it. She rarely lacked one in the presence of this particular boy. "Thank you very much," she added as she turned, her smile now on the Terran.

It was disappointing to say the least that said Terran did not reciprocate in kind.

"To be fair, your protection was not my primary motivation. It was because they drafted me. If I refused to fight, it would have endangered us all," replied the boy matter-of-factly, his face an emotionless mask.

Eddelritto felt defiance at his arrogance. He should be thinking about the safety of Princess Asseylum first and foremost! How dare he belittle the presence of a Vers royalty! The whole population of this ship should be indebted to her Highness for she had saved them not two days ago!

"Regardless," the princess brushed off his words, her smile unwavering. "You have come to my rescue so many times, and I am grateful."

Silence engulfed them for a minute, the princess smiling at the young Terran and the boy contemplating something. Eddelritto had witnessed him in action only once during the unexpected confrontation with Sir Vlad's Argyre, and even she could not deny his brilliance in strategic plotting. Though he was just a teenager, Eddelritto would no doubt find him a massive threat if she herself was not under his protection. His mind was a dangerous domicile of calculations; calculations of what, she could only guess.

"There was someone I had met in Tanegashima. He was riding a Martian battle craft," he finally said, his expression not shifting at all. "He knew you are still alive and he'd been looking for you. There might be more people who knew your existence so I suggest you stay on your guard. They might come after you and try to finish what they've started."

The princess's face fell, her eyes turning downcast. Eddelritto watched in worry as the girl clasped a chain necklace close to her heart. She looked really sad, an expression she mostly try to hide.

"What is that?" Inaho Kaizuka asked, his eyes trained at her Highness's hands.

Princess Asseylum opened her palms, letting the boy a glimpse of the silver pendant.

"It's from a dear, dear friend of mine. He told me it was a charm that would ward off malicious spirits and keep me safe. He's a son of a scientist that came to Vers to study Aldnoah," she stated, the smile coming full on her lips once again and her cheeks flushing with a fond memory. "He was born here on earth and he taught me so much about its wonders; the seas, the sky, and the wild creatures that inhabit it. I was so enchanted that I wanted to come see it for myself. And I wanted nothing more than lasting peace with Earth."

Princess Asseylum missed the slight shock on the boy's face as she lifted her head towards the blue sky, a little wistful, and then her aquamarine eyes widened at the sight of winged creatures that glided gracefully with the wind. "Is that...?"

"Black-tailed gulls," supplied the boy, his ruddy eyes drifting upwards as well.

"A creature in flight!" the princess exclaimed delightedly, her arms rising up as if to reach them. Eddelritto was more than sure that her spirit soured with them as well as she did so. "It is just as you told me, Slaine."

Eddelritto watched as she twirled, the gusts of wind billowing her elegant gown. With her angelic, genuine smile and golden hair dancing in the wind, she did not at all seem like a part of any world; she was ethereal, even for the people of Vers.

Overwhelmed and joyful, her blissful twirls were interrupted when she stumbled. Fortunately, the Terran boy caught her shoulders instinctively. The princess glanced at him and the flush on her cheeks only deepened, in embarrassment or something else Eddelritto did not care to know. She sternly stepped between them.

"Halt there, Terran!" she angrily inveighed. She removed his filthy hands off the princess and glared at his unperturbed face with passion. "This is where I draw the line. Keep your hands away from her Highness!"

The boy's composed stare only stroke her rage. It was mostly his impassivity that invoked such wrath from Eddelritto because she could not gauge what was his intention at all.

Her attention was suddenly diverted to the princess when she heard her giggle.

"'Tis alright, Eddelritto," she said, her eyes twinkling and the corners of her lips in an amused curve.

"But your Highness..."

"It is alright," she reassured.

"There is something I wanted to discuss with you, Seylum," Inaho said, a serious tone slightly more obvious in his voice. Eddelritto fought the overwhelming urge to correct his insolence for calling the princess without the proper titles but held her tongue. "The friend you mentioned, you called him Slaine. Is his full name Slaine Troyard?"

"How, how did you know?" Princess Asseylum asked in shock, Eddelritto narrowing her eyes in suspicion at the brunette Terran.

"It is inconsequential at the moment," he replied. "Do you trust him? Is Slaine Troyard truly your friend?"

"Yes," the usually soft spoken girl asserted without a second beat, her voice filled with conviction. "I trust him with my life."

The boy lowered his head in thought. "I see."

"How did you know his name, Inaho? Please, I beseech you to tell me, inconsequential or not," she pleaded.

The boy hesitated to answer. The princess's wide teal eyes must have compelled him to do otherwise for Eddelritto knew more than anyone that few could resist her innocent charm.

"The pilot of the aircraft that helped us fight that metal octopus a couple of days ago, his name is Slaine Troyard," he answered. He did not even blink when both Eddelritto and the princess gasped.

"Is he alright? Where is he?" Princess Asseylum asked in earnest.

"He is in the custody of this ship. He was injured and was unconscious until this morning."

Eddelritto was relieved and elated. She should have known that the princess's friend and faux mentor would follow her anywhere. After all, she knew that Princess Asseylum had the young Terran wrapped around her little finger. Something bothered her though, and Eddelritto pinned the red-eyed boy in front of them with a glare.

"Why was her Highness not informed of this development immediately?" Eddelritto demanded. When the princess did not reprimand her for being presumptuous, she took a step closer with a harsh scowl.

Inaho Kaizuka did not look the least bit intimidated and answered articulately, now addressing both people with him. "His intention is unclear, and until acknowledged otherwise, his existence in this ship will remain kept secret. I only informed you of this for a viable conformation of his identity though Captain Magbaredge was against it.

"He pursued the princess although the news of her death had reached the emperor himself, therefore, his objective could be narrowed down to two possibilities; either he is in league with the assassins and is a spy," he paused to take note of the princess's change in countenance, "or he is driven by personal reasons, most likely his attachment to you. How he found out you're still alive could vary between both conclusions as well, but I am almost sure that he is the pilot of the same flying carrier from during our first encounter with one of the Martian kataphrakts."

Silence hung in the air for a moment as Eddelritto and Princess Asseylum processed his words.

Eddelritto was young and she did not understand quite a lot of things outside her duty as a handmaiden. As long as the princess's every need was catered and satisfied, she had done her job. This Terran implied battles and military protocols she could not grasp and she did not know if she could trust his words. Slaine and her were not close, but her princess would surely be saddened if the Terran soldiers mistreated him in any way.

"I understand, Inaho," the princess conceded. "May I be allowed to see him?"

"Of course," was the flat reply. He lifted an arm and glanced at his watch. "I will visit him at lunch, you can come with me then. Thanks for giving me a moment of your time, Seylum."

The princess tilted her head, her face softening at Inaho Kaizuka's minuscule smile. "Your company's always a pleasure, Inaho."

The boy only grunted in acknowledgement. Seriously, getting a hint of emotion from this Terran was like pulling a tooth. He stood there beside the princess as she continued to watch the black-tailed gulls, answering her inquisitive questions with an even tone every now and then. When the morning had gone away and the heat of the sun started becoming uncomfortable, he suggested that they head inside.

"Wait."

Inaho paused at the princess's call.

"Slaine, you saved him, did you not, Inaho? That is why he is your responsibility," she stated. "Even though you knew he could be a spy, you saved him. Thank you so very much."

Eddelritto snapped her head at the brown-haired boy, anticipating his reaction.

"I shot him down, Seylum," he replied, one ruddy eye watching them from a sideways glance. "We are at war; sentiments mean so little and life is cheap. Slaine Troyard was spared because he could be a tactical advantage," he paused and said in a softer voice, "You don't have to be grateful."

With that, Inaho Kaizuka left the open deck, not once sparing either of the girls a glance as the iron door closed behind him. Eddelritto felt indignation bubbling in her gut at the blatant gall of the lowly Terran. How dare he disrespect Her Majesty so, turning his back when the Princess had not yet dismissed him? Apprehensive, she glanced at Princess Asseylum and found none of the contempt she expected on her face, but a solemn smile at the direction the boy took. As to why and what for was the Princess smiling sadly, Eddelritto had no clue.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	3. Blissful Innosence

**A/N:** Yo! So here I am again with another chapter. Heh, I edited last chapter because of a few inconsistencies and opposing scenes it had with this one. So to clear it all up, chapter 1-3 all happened in the same day. Chapter 4 might too. I haven't even gotten that started. I'm still straightening out my plot.

 **Disclaimer:** Should I even include this? I wouldn't be in this site if I owned Aldnoah Zero.

My thanks to everyone who followed and faved and reviewed. Hope y'all like this one too. So, without further ado, everyone, give a round of applause for the NTR Queen!

* * *

 **Chapter III**

The walk to the Deucalion's infirmary was a long and quiet one. All the hallways they've passed looked similar to Asseylum, and for the life of her, she never thought that the Terran's ship—although small compared to the Orbital Knights' Landing Castles—could have such complicated labyrinth of passageways. She doubt she could find her way around if she wandered alone. Thankfully, that was not so.

Inaho Kaizuka walked four paces ahead of her, his back a looming beacon for her to follow. He was not on his school uniform anymore and was instead dressed in a neat white collared shirt tucked inside his black slacks and black shoes. A black tie completed his attire, and strapped on his shoulders was his gun holster. He had been sparse with his words when he came to the designated quarters she shared with Eddelritto, informing her that it was time for them to visit Slaine, and he was silent since then. Despite the indifference though, Princess Asseylum was aware that the boy kept her by the corner of his eye, perhaps to make sure that she had not gone and lost herself within the bland iron maze.

She wished Inaho would talk to her, even with something as idle as the weather or her health. She enjoyed talking to him. He was brimming with knowledge and trivia like a tome of encyclopedia that she'd always end up learning something new. Despite his flat tones and aloof nature, Inaho was actually quite the conversationalist when he wanted to, knowing just what to say in every appropriate context. The boy was an object of mystery to her; she found educing reactions from his otherwise placid countenance and noting his interests a pleasant leisure.

Eddelritto trailed on her heals, ever the loyal handmaiden as she refused to leave her alone with but Terrans as company. Her protectiveness sometimes amused Asseylum, but it was nonetheless appreciated and she had not the heart to tell the little girl off. She just wished that Eddelritto was a little more considerate with Inaho and his friends, after all, if not for them, they both could have been in grave danger. Here in this ship—nay, in this planet, she was not a princess. She was not their princess, and there was no need for Eddelritto to demand royal treatment from them. Could she even be considered a royal, now that almost all of her kingdom believes she died?

Asseylum felt saddened. She had dreamed of peace between Earth and Vers; she wished it with all her heart. Her visit should have brought that dream into reality, but somehow it was not meant to be. She had brought war upon the Terrans instead, and now everything seemed irreparable. She had dragged countless of lives into chaos; peace was so much farther than a dream now.

And Slaine. Slaine, her very dear friend and teacher had been roped into her naivety. What would he think of her now? How could he ever forgive her for destroying the home he longed to see for more than five years?

Asseylum worried her cuffs as her mind wandered off. Such an uncouth behavior for one of royalty but she could not help the anxiety and dread she felt in her heart. It was only when Inaho cleared his throat that her reverie was broken, and yet the doubt and fear she felt did not subside.

"This way, Seylum," Inaho said, as monotone as always that she had gotten used to his robotic voice.

The brunette boy slid the door open and beckoned her to come inside, waiting for her and Eddelritto to do so before entering himself and sliding it close once again. Unlike the hallways outside, the infirmary was painted in neat coats of white, giving the room a sterile and clean atmosphere. It was quite big with about thirty hospital beds that were divided by white curtains, an aisle running along the middle. Most of said curtains were bunched aside and only a dozen or so were closed. Another door was adjacent from the one they've just gone through; Asseylum guessed that it must be the doctor's office.

A man with glasses greeted them as soon as they came in, a warm welcoming smile already plastered on his lips. "Ah, hello there! Inaho, good to see you well."

Inaho nodded in acknowledgement. "As do I, Dr. Yagarai," he politely replied. He glanced at Asseylum and Eddelritto, "These are, as you may already know, Princess Asseylum of Vers and her handmaiden, Miss Eddelritto. They claim to be friends of the injured asset and wish to talk to him-with Captain's approval of course. Princess, Eddelritto, this is Dr. Soma Yagarai. He's the Deucalion's medic."

"Princess Asseylum, it's an honor to finally meet you, and you as well Miss Eddelritto. You may see him. If Captain Magbaredge consented, then by all means, I wouldn't stop you," Dr. Yagarai said with the same easy smile.

Princess Asseylum gratefully returned it. She was quite surprised at the older man's nice attitude but he had a relaxing aura about him that somehow eased a few of her worries.

"Thank you. And 'tis my pleasure to be of your acquaintance, good doctor," Asseylum said as she curtsied.

Dr. Yagarai chuckled. "No need to be so formal, dear. You can call me Dr. Yagarai. Everyone does," the doctor replied with good humor. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just be behind that door," he pointed at the second door, "Come see me if you need anything. Don't aggravate him too much, alright? He's only just beginning to be accustomed to his situation and is still slowly recovering."

It took Asseylum a second to realize that the doctor was talking about Slaine. A smile crept on her face at the older man's sudden fondness. It made her happy that her childhood friend was not mistreated in his care.

"Oh, and by the way, Inaho," Dr. Yagarai added, his hand on the office's door, "congratulations on your promotion! Ensign Kaizuka, huh? Yuki must be both proud and irritated. You outranked her within, what, less than a week of being drafted?" the doctor teased.

Inaho blinked. His face remained impassive but the tip of his ears was rapidly turning red, creeping a bit on his cheeks. Asseylum could have missed it if she had not stood beside him. His eyebrow twitched, and then he shrugged. "Yuki'll deal with it."

"I'm sure," Dr. Yagarai said lightly, the teasing smile never leaving his lips before he closed the door behind him.

At Asseylum's expectant smile and Eddelritto's shocked expression, Inaho shrugged again.

"It's just temporary. Captain Magbaredge seem to value my insights and she promoted me just to keep me within the confidential information loops and have a bit of authority. Technically, the higher ups had no knowledge of it still due to the communication jamming, thus, not yet official. Outside this ship, I'm just another fresh recruit," he explained.

"I see. Nevertheless, Inaho, I believe your promotion was well deserved," Princess Asseylum said.

Inaho tilted his head, auburn locks falling on his left eye as he considered her. Perhaps finding whatever it was he was looking for satisfactory, he nodded with a faint smile. "You would," he said almost amusedly. Asseylum had the urge to feel indignant. Was he mocking her? And after she voiced genuine praise, too. "Come this way, Seylum."

Asseylum observed that Inaho alternated her name quite often, calling her by the nickname she insisted he use when no one was around and her real name and title whenever they have company. Prudent should be included in his name, she thought.

Inaho lead her to the farthest bed from the entrance, several beds apart from the nearest occupied one. He slid the white curtain open and Asseylum's heart immediately went to the prone form of her friend. It felt like years since she'd last seen him. His cheeks were paler than usual, and he seemed to be thinner, but maybe that was the change in attire she was accustomed seeing him in. His platinum blonde hair splayed on the pillow, and his lips were slightly parted while his chest rose in rhythm with every breath he took.

Inaho went to the small table beside the bed and collected the tray of empty bowls laid on it. "He had just eaten lunch and taken his medicine. Drowsiness is a common side effect of conventional drugs. He'll wake up in a while. Why don't you watch him while I take this back to the cafeteria? I'll inform Dr. Yagarai on my way out."

Princess Asseylum might as well had not heard him, her eyes fixated on the sleeping boy. She took a seat at the stool beside the bed, the fabric of her ivory gown rustling as she did so. She had not even realized when Inaho silently left her and her handmaiden with Slaine. Gingerly, Asseylum reached out and scooped his hand and covered it with both of hers, her thumb tracing circles on his knuckles.

He looked really sick, and she could not help but blame herself. She shouldn't have come to Earth. If she didn't, he wouldn't have been injured and became part of this war; there shouldn't have been any war at all.

"Princess, please don't look so sad. I am sure Slaine would not want to see you upset over his own choices. Besides, he looks really well taken care of by the Terrans," Eddelritto consoled as if reading her train of thought.

"Oh, Eddelritto, I cannot help but grieve that this is my entire fault. He should not have suffered at all at the expense of my foolishness. Perhaps this whole endeavor about interplanetary peace is but for naught; just fantasies of a deluded teenage girl. I should have listened to Count Crutheo's counsel and not made the visit to Earth at all. Mayhap then, Slaine, or any of my people and the Terrans were not thrown into the violence that is war," Asseylum solemnly replied.

"I beg your pardon, Your Highness, but I refute that this war is your fault. Your intentions were pure and true when you had planned the goodwill visit. The assassination, the war, the deaths and destruction; you could have foresaw none of it. Please don't be so hard on yourself," Eddelritto asserted. Asseylum glanced at her maid. Such fire and passion for someone so young. She was a part of this war just as much as anyone else, and the mere thought of it broke the princess's heart all over again.

Princess Asseylum opted not to reply, she instead cradled Slaine's unresponsive fingers inside her own and silently counted his breathes. Inaho had just joined them again when Slaine's eyes finally fluttered open. He had been groggy, perhaps not yet quite awake. When he did though, his teal eyes widened like saucers.

"P-Princess!" he exclaimed loud enough for the whole ship to hear. He shot up like a bullet from his laid position, only to be restrained by a handcuff locked on the bed railing. Asseylum almost giggled but she had forgone it in favor of giving him a concerned look.

"Easy, Slaine. I am here," Asseylum said, a smile now on her lips.

He looked at the princess incredulously, and then at Eddelritto who smiled at him cordially, then at the quiet brunette who stood like a guard near the foot of the bed.

"Your Highness, I thought you were dead. You don't know how much I regret encouraging your infatuation with earth the moment I heard of the assassination. When I found out you're alive, I tried to tell the emperor of the knights' treason, but things had only gone from bad to worse. I tried to find you…" Slaine trailed off, his eyes downcast. "I thought it was all just a nightmare, but here you are. I am so glad you're okay, Princess."

Princess Asseylum pursed her lips, slightly frustrated that Slaine casted away his own self-preservation for her sake. "You need not risk your life for me," Princess Asseylum said with furrowed brows. His hand was still in hers, and it seemed he did not mind it, or maybe he had not noticed yet.

"I would do it all again, Your Highness, if circumstances dictates so," Slaine said with conviction.

It did not reassure the princess, only making her feel even more burdened. Her shoulders drooped but she put on a brave smile. "And your efforts are well appreciated, no matter how I believe it impractical. You should worry about yourself more."

"I, I could not bear the thought of your death. I was appalled at Sir Trilliam's blatant viciousness and his determination to succeed where your assassination had failed. I... I-I," Slaine stuttered. He seemed to want to tell her something but thought better of it yet his tongue begged to breathe it life.

"Oh, Slaine," the princess sighed as her heart clenched. "You have suffered so. Tell me what happened, please. I might ease your mind if you let it out," she said with concern.

That did it. It was like a floodgate had opened and Slaine blurted out everything he'd been through ever since she boarded the shuttle that took her down to earth. She listened attentively, noting his change in countenance and tone of voice at every confusing and doubtful moment he faced, just to get a step closer to where she was. The talk of her father and his failing health worried Asseylum. Now more than ever, he needed her and where was she? Tears stung her eyes and a lump refuse to leave her throat, threatening to choke her; she did not cry though. She had to be strong. Eddelritto's comforting hand squeezed her arm discretely, and she was thankful for the solace it gave her.

"'Tis alright, Slaine," Asseylum said, patting his hand, assuring. "I am here, I am alive. And despite the looming consequences, a significant part of me is glad that I had come to Earth. I learned so much about this wonderful planet you so proudly call home, I met different kinds of people, and I made new friends," she paused, and then gasped, "Oh, how rude of me. I have forgotten to introduce you to Inaho, and he stood practically right in front of us!

"Slaine, this is Inaho Kaizuka. He was the first person I met after the assassination. He has come to my aid countless of times, and I owe him my life. I dearly hope he consider me as his friend, for I view him as one of mine. Ensign Kaizuka, this is Slaine Troyard. He is the childhood friend I told you about," Asseylum introduced the two of them.

She waited patiently as the two boys measured each other out, eying the other from the tip of their heads to the length of their toes. Although a princess, Asseylum grew seeing knights and men parade around with both conceit and pride, and she knew the poignant male testosterone in the air when she's caught amidst one.

"Nice to meet you, uh, sir," Slaine opened awkwardly, not sure how to address a Terran boy younger than him with a position of power. Unlike the young brats the nobility of Vers had, it was obvious that Inaho earned his title.

"Likewise, Slaine. Just Inaho is fine," Inaho replied monotonously. He seemed tolerable enough; Asseylum couldn't be sure—his face was still emotionless. He reached out and shook the boy's hand, the princess relinquishing her hold as soon as Inaho extended his.

Slaine eyed Inaho once again. "Have we met before? You sound familiar," the blonde boy asked.

Inaho's lips slightly upturned in a halfway smirk. "We have," he said. "You flew decently, by the way. Bat."

Slaine's eyes bulged, his hand raising an accusatory finger. "You! You're Orange!" he exclaimed, his voice laced with astonishment and contempt.

Bat? Orange? What were they talking about? Asseylum felt lost in the conversation, and glancing at Eddelritto, it seemed the little girl was just as confused as her.

Inaho didn't even flinch at Slaine's loud voice and rude gesture. "Might as well call me by my name, Slaine. Since your custody had been assigned to me while you are incarcerated by the UFE, you'll be seeing me a lot around here."

"You shot me down! When all I wanted was to see Her Highness!" Slaine accused, ignoring everything Inaho said.

"You fired first when all you have to do was answer a simple question. As far as I can tell, it was self-defense," Inaho answered plainly.

"I saved your ship from the Hellas! You know, the arm you missed after wasting four rounds. That should have hinted that I meant well on your side," the blonde snapped. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend. I was trying to help!"

"That can't always be true. I prefer to be cautious. I accepted your assistance as a form of truce, meaning we take down a common enemy and settle things between us after. I gouged your motivation, I found you suspicious, and I acted upon my proper judgment," Inaho replied, his voice flat as ever. Asseylum had the distinct impression that the younger boy was making Slaine appear as if a brat throwing a tantrum.

Slaine looked frustrated, gritting his teeth in anguish that Asseylum could hear its gnashing. Listening to their back and forth argument did only made her realize that they were talking about the battle against Countess Femianne.

"Then why did you save me?" Slaine finally asked, his eyes narrowed to a glare.

Inaho tilted his head in that manner of his when he found things amusing. "I'll let you figure that out yourself. It seems rather obvious."

Asseylum inwardly cringed. Now he's making him look like a fool. It was enlightening to realize that Inaho could be really difficult when he wanted to be. She was quite thankful when they were interrupted by Dr. Yagarai, his head peering at the curtains and giving Inaho a stern look.

"That's quite enough now," the doctor chided. "Visiting hours is already over and I must ask you all to leave the patient. You can continue your conversation tomorrow."

"I understand," Inaho said, looking a little abashed.

Princess Asseylum lifted herself from the stool and bade Slaine her goodbyes and a promise to visit again. Slaine seemed drained and had not protested, which Asseylum had been grateful for. She doubt she could take anymore of his and Inaho's arguing.

Dr. Yagarai did a brief check-up on Slaine before joining them at the door of the infirmary.

"So," Dr. Yagarai said, "how did it go?" he asked Inaho.

Inaho nodded. "Fruitful. I'll continue the interrogation tomorrow. Thank you for your help, Dr. Yagarai," he answered.

Asseylum felt confused. Interrogation? Inaho had barely asked anything to Slaine, how could that be an interrogation? And then she blanched, finally realizing what Inaho had done. She could admit to being naïve, but Asseylum was never an idiot. He had used her. He had planned from the start to use Slaine's loyalty to her to his adventage, and without a pinch, he had made Slaine blurt out Vers Empire's side of the war.

How could he? How dare he? He toyed with people's feelings so easily. Did he think her so dumb that she wouldn't catch on? She thought he was her friend!

She glanced at the brunette and found him looking at her in a sideways glance, his redish brown eye studying her. Her eyes watered, her vision blurred. Feeling betrayed, Princess Asseylum went out of the door and out into the labyrinth of confusing hallways, ignoring Eddelritto's concerned call. She could care less if she got lost anymore.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was hard. Writing Inaho in Asseylum's point of view was quite a challenge, what with her naivety. I felt like every scheming he made just flew right over her head because of her black and white perspective. I hated Asseylum in the series actually. She's so... so annoying. She was so pampered and goody-goody. Well, I want to fix that. That and Inaho's lack of character development, wait, I mean all the characters' lack of character development. Especially Rayet. I really liked that girl. I browsed the Aldnoah wikki if I could find some plotholes I could take advantage of, and so far, I've found some. I'm not gonna mention it, lest you readers will anticipate the plot twist (cackles maniacally). And yeah, I promoted Inaho early. I needed to do that for further development of the story. You'llhave to stay and find out why later. ;)

Read and review please. Point out anything you find off and I'll try to fix it, at least till I finish chapter 4. Thank you for reading!


	4. Grasping Gossamer Threads

**A/N:** I am sorry for the delay, but here is chapter 4. I've done this hastily so I might edit it later. This is the start of the point where this story will divert from the original storyline. Most of the scenes in this chapter I stole from the English dubbed episode 10. This is a two part actually. Inaho's POV for next chapter will explain what's going on. I'm already working on it but I kinda have a hard time writing his personality. I'll try to keep him in character as much as I can, and that's saying something since I hate Physics.

I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

She dreamed of her father's rugged but affectionate smile, of his determined promise to take her home.

Where was home, she wondered.

Her father's words described of twilit skies, where the sun did not shine too bright and hurt the skin even when it was right above her head. He spoke of unending deserts stretching as far as the eye could see and two moons, not one, patrolling the heavens like a silent warden. Someday, he'd say before giving her a kiss on the forehead and leaving her within white walls tucked in white sheets and in the care of women in white clothes, he'll take her there.

Her dreams of him had been different lately. It always started the same, her listening with rapt attention as he told her stories of a place she had never seen in great detail. Then, the scene would collapse like shards of a broken mirror. She was no longer inside her white-walled prison but in the middle of a rayless and desolate wartorn world. She stood on an asphalt skyway a few feet away from her father and other earth-bound Martians as they talked to a machine. Dark in color and gigantic in its bulk, the Martian Kataphrakt was supposed to take them home, where her father would finally be knighted for his courage and valor that was fifteen years overdue. The sight should have made her happy and excited, but it only gave her the feeling of an ominous foreboding.

She'd always see it too late, how the giant robot would lift one arm and smash it where her father and his fellow compatriots stood, reducing them to nothing more than minute particles in the air; gone like a burst of bubble in the blink of an eye. And then she'd wake up inside an unfamiliar room with her bed soaked in tears and sweat, her heart drowned in sorrow, rage, and regret. Sleep would evade her for the rest of the night, leaving her to mull reality and the desperate call for vengeance.

She had been sickly as a child because the Earth's gravity affected her differently. Her mother carried her in her womb on Martian soil with its soft fluctuating gravity, she gave birth to her in aerospace before she took her last breath in the eve of the first war, and her father held her in his arms on earth when the war ended; unable to go back to their home planet because the hypergate imploded and the Vers Empire couldn't even retrieve the Landing Castles (what more the stranded footsoldiers). It took her ten years to adapt and the rest of her life was spent in therapies and science facilities. Her only consolation and motivation to keep going was that her father was always there to help her adjust.

He was a kind and gentle soul, but being away from home broke him. He wouldn't tell her yet she could see it in his eyes. She could do nothing but clung to him for the same reason as he did to her, a connection and reminder of a place 400 million miles away; of home.

Now he was gone. Wolf Areash had wanted nothing but to go home but even after the horrible decisions he made and the awful things he'd done, he was still denied of this simple desire. He sold his soul to the devil, made himself a terrorist and murderer just to fulfill his promise to her only to die with no honor and not even a body left for her to mourn.

It was a Martian who smashed him where he stood. The Martians killed him. The Martians betrayed him, thus the Martians were vile, evil creatures that could not be trusted. All Martians were her enemies. Every day, she'd scrub her skin raw and pink just to get rid of the disgust she felt for being a part of that traitorous race.

"Why?" the handmaiden asked, voice laced with accusing anger.

 _Why?_

It was the million dollar question.

 _Why?_

Because Rayet hated her. She hated her with every fiber of her being.

She felt that hatred and wrath consume her, burying every last bit of rationality she had and pumping adrenaline through her veins. Her vision was clouded by menace and her limbs moved with an intense purpose of malice. She felt satisfaction as the princess's choked gasps and attempts to be free slowly weakened, and the darkness in her heart rejoiced when the Deucalion jerked with the last of the soft-spoken royal's life.

Because even for that second, she felt she had a purpose. She felt that her father did not die in vain.

"So who are you? Tell us the truth," Inaho demanded in that flat tone of his. His apathetic red eyes could have conveyed a thousand words, but they remained pressuring.

He knew. She didn't know how or since when. It could be a wild guess or a certainty in his mind, but she knew it would be useless to lie now.

"Versian. I used to be a Versian," she answered, the hold on the handgun tightening till her knuckles turned white.

Rayet almost laughed at the pitiful picture she presented right then, wrapped in nothing but a towel but attempting to look threatening while holding a stolen pistol. She even scared the Lieutenant and the Warrant Officer right out of the room. She reveled in that and seeped all the courage she could from the thought of holding a real weapon of death.

"I don't... why are you doing this?" the newly revived princess asked weakly, still sat leaning on the shower stall where Rayet killed her. Or supposed to have killed her if not for Inaho and the Captain's interference.

"The incident from Shinawara, the man who tried to assassinate you was my father, a Martian spy living here on Earth. He was promised a reward of a noble title if he finished the job," she paused, a bitter smile appearing on her lips which immediately turned into an angered snarl. "But after following his orders, he was squashed like a bug, just to silence him! You could never trust a Martian! Martians are all the enemies!" she declared, tears pricking her eyes and her voice cracked with emotion.

No one spoke; no one dared after that gruesome revelation. Either in sympathy for the treason on the princess's behalf, or the loss Rayet had gone through.

"I can't ever go back to being a Martian, but I'm not a Terran either," she added almost solemnly.

Rayet stretched the arm holding the Captain's pistol angrily, as if pointing. "But you! Even after you revealed who you are, they accepted you despite of what and who you are. You made a place for yourself among them! I thought we were on the same side, but they..." she trailed off.

Her chest hurt with so much emotion, everything she bottled since she found out that the princess was alive. Her father failed, and even in his death, the princess danced on his grave every minute she kept her life. It was her supposed death which brought the war that killed thousands, millions of Terran lives. Rayet thought that as much as it was her father's fault, it was also the princess's. The Terrans should've hated her, loathed her, but instead they babied and pampered her like she did nothing wrong.

"This is all your fault!" Rayet voiced, heavy with contempt. "My father died because you came here. The war started because you came here. We were betrayed because you came here. Now I'm alone, because you came here!

"Because you came here! Because you came here! Because you came here!" Rayet exclaimed, growing more and more hysterical with every word. "How can these people not hate you after everything you've done to us!?"

Tears sprung from her eyes. There, she said it. Yet, her broken heart did not feel any less shattered.

"I am so sorry," she heard a voice say, almost inaudible.

She glanced at the shower stall and saw the princess shakily stand, only to falter and stumble. Luckily, Inaho stood behind her and caught her shoulders. The girl pushed away from him and valiantly faced the gun, unflinchingly staring into Rayet's eyes. Rayet gripped the gun and pointed it at her head, but she couldn't muster the strength to pull the trigger.

"You are right. I brought nothing but misery to everyone. I was a fool; self-centered and vain. I thought I could bring peace..." her voice wavered and her eyes turned downcast, a tear trailing down her cheek. "I thought I could bring it about myself, but I was only acting like a spoiled child with a new toy," the princess took a few steps closer, not seeming afraid of the gun directed at her head. She looked at Rayet's eyes, glazed and as heartbroken as she was, or maybe even more.

As the girl came closer, Rayet's resolve slowly uncoiled. She took a step back when Asseylum stood less than a meter away from her, looking less sure.

"I am responsible for your family's tragedy. I dare not ask for your forgiveness," the princess said, bowing. Rayet became conflicted, and grew even more so when the Versian royalty fell on her knees; sobbing, apologetic, and miserable. "But I must say, I am so very sorry."

 _Why?_

She did not even know that she had involuntarily asked that accursed question aloud. "Why are you apologizing? Why are you acting like this? Don't you realize that my father tried to kill you? And that I'm just trying to as well?! How pathetic are you!?"

The princess sobbed, and Rayet felt like breaking down herself too. Her hand shook violently before she stilled it and pulled the trigger three times, but none of them grazed the princess's skin and flesh. All the same, she heard Inaho's sister cock her own gun at her direction from the hallway. She wished the woman fired. Maybe death would be better reprieve than all the torment she'd gone through for the past week.

"What am I even doing here?" Rayet asked, more to herself than anyone else. "Oh, well. It's too late," she added. Much to the surprise of everyone, she shifted the gun from Asseylum's head to her own. "I guess this is goodbye."

She almost pulled the trigger just as Asseylum exclaimed 'NO!' but the next thing she knew, she had her cheek pressed on the metal floor of the shower room. Inaho bent her right arm behind her and the pistol was ripped away from her grasp.

How?

"Why did you do that for?" Rayet asked, shocked.

"The gun can't fire when you slide the barrel like that," he answered calmly, almost mockingly actually, still clutching her arm and restraining her down.

"No! I meant-"

Inaho let her go and stood up. "Honestly, I could care less if you're a Martian or a Terran. Regardless of race, we have the same enemy right now and, more importantly, you fought on our side," he said.

Rayet looked at him incredulously, the same look he's receiving from everyone around them including the princess and her handmaiden. "You'll trust me? Just like that?"

"Maybe. And concerning the matter of are we allies or not, well," he paused, offering her the pistol back, grip first. He tilted his head to the side, "that's up to you."

"Ok," she said after a minute of consideration. Rayet hesitantly grabbed the offered gun and Inaho pulled her to her feet. She stared at his eyes, searching for anything that could give away his thoughts. She found no cracks, still she gave him a small smile. "You might regret this."

He did not answer. Rayet did not expect any.

She gracefully accepted her punishment. Getting confined in the brig was so much better than the bland white walls of her glorified prison in the facilities. The solitude and darkness of her room gave her a moment to think, and thankfully, dreams of her father did not visit her.

* * *

Time passed vaguely for Rayet inside the brig. She knew she was confined in it for only a night, so it came a surprise when she got an unexpected visitor with an unexpected offer.

She was lying still on the thinly cushioned mattress of her bed with her arms crossed below her head when the metal door slid open at an odd hour. Her meals came first thing in the morning, mid noon, and after dusk so it couldn't be her food, unless they decided to give her an early lunch, which was unlikely. Rayet lazily peered an eye open, and then raised a brow as Inaho Kaizuka stepped in.

Rayet waited as a minute ticked. When the boy seemed to be waiting for her to acknowledge him, she sighed and sat up. "What do you want?" she asked testily, pulling the hood of her jacket down.

He just stared unnervingly at her, his red eyes almost delving into her soul. He did not give off any intention of hostile nature, merely curious. Rayet wasn't sure though; with Inaho, it was nearly impossible to tell what went on inside that twisted head of his.

"The person who killed your father, do you know who he is?" he asked monotonously, like a robot. He might as well be. This was the guy who did not even become flustered while applying CPR to a naked girl, after all.

So an interrogation, and a direct one at that.

"No," she answered, "but the princess might. That first Kataphrakt you destroyed, it was the one that killed him. Only knights own Kataphrakts, you know. I'm sure the princess had an idea to whom that Kataphrakt belonged."

"I see," he mumbled. "How do you feel now, Rayet?"

Rayet looked down, contemplating. She was sure he wasn't asking about her physical condition, or if she'd already calmed down. He want to know where she stood; the answer to the unspoken question he asked back inside the girl's shower room.

"I think, I think I still want to fight in the war. The knights betrayed my father, Inaho," she said, her brows knotted and her jaws squared. "But more than that, I also want to fight in the war because it's wrong. It doesn't matter anymore what sparked the war, only that it needed to be stopped. Choosing which side I want to take part, I want to fight with you and the rest of the Terrans... even with the Princess. As long as it would end the war and teach those bastard knights a lesson, I want to fight."

Inaho smiled. It was small, but it was a smile nonetheless. Rayet did not know whether she should feel relieved or terrified because somehow, she could almost see the gears in his head shifting from the glint of his ruddy eyes.

"I understand," he said. "Then," he opened the door of her cell wider, stepping aside in a gesture of invitation to come with, "I want you to meet someone. Same with him, the UFE offers you a chance to make a difference."

Rayet raised a brow. She was confused and surprised, but was not dumb enough to let an opportunity go by. Questions scratched her tongue and a fear gripped her heart. IF she stepped out of that door, she knew she's venturing into the unknown. With nothing but blind faith to hold onto, would it be worth it to risk being stabbed in the back a second time?

She steeled her conviction and took a deep, shaky breath. Her eyes meeting Inaho's red ones, she decided that, _yes_. She had nothing more to lose, and with two worlds out of that door, she had everything to gain.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review! Peace out!


End file.
